


Drive

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen and Jo on the road to Carthage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

"El Dorado Springs," Ellen says.

"Saint Clair," Jo replies.

"Ravenwood."

"De Soto."

"Oak Grove."

"Ellsinore."

"Liar," Ellen says. "Fictional location in Denmark."

"City in Carter County," Jo retorts.


End file.
